Cthulhu Mythos in popular culture
H. P. Lovecraft and his Cthulhu Mythos have had a significant influence on later works in a wide variety of media. The following is a non-comprehensive list of works that, while not direct adaptations of Lovecraft's works, contain references, allusions or themes that have their origin with Lovecraft, or appear likely to have been inspired by his fiction. The Church of the SubGenius parody religion includes some aspects of the Cthulhu Mythos, such as the Elder Gods who are led by Yog-Sothoth. Films *''Gorgo'' (1961) a gigantic sea beast is captured and put on display. Similarly to The Horror at Martin's Beach, it is discovered the beast is an infant as his much larger mother comes to rescue him. *''The Haunted Palace'' (1963; Roger Corman) loose adaptation of "Charles Dexter Ward", starring Vincent Price and Lon Chaney, Jr. The film was advertised as "Edgar Allan Poe's The Haunted Palace," but it was not based on Poe's poem of the same title. Arkham also appeared. *''Die, Monster, Die!'' (1965; Daniel Haller), is based on "The Colour Out of Space". Arkham here is set in England. Nick Adams plays a scientist by the name of Stephen Reinhart who travels to England to visit his fiancee (played by Suzan Farmer) at the home of her parents Nahum (Boris Karloff) and Letitia (Freda Jackson). There he discovers that Nahum is keeping a space rock in his basement and using it to grow giant vegetation and mutated animals. The rock has driven Nahum and Letitia insane and, in the film's climax, it transforms Nahum into a glowing monster. Lovecraft scholar Don G. Smith claims that, of the scenes that are derived from Lovecraft's work, the "blasted heath doesn't live up to Lovecraft's description" and asserts that overall the film does not successfully capture Lovecraft's intent to "play... with the idea of an alien life form completely different from anything humans can imagine". Smith considers Haller's work to be an imitation of Roger Corman's Edgar Allan Poe films rather than a serious attempt at adapting Lovecraft's tale. *''The Shuttered Room'' (1967; David Greene) *''Curse of the Crimson Altar'' (1968) aka. The Crimson Cult, Witch House, The Crimson Altar is a loose adaptation inspired by the "The Dreams in the Witch-House". It starred Barbara Steele, Christopher Lee, Boris Karloff, and Michael Gough. *''Necronomicon - Geträumte Sünden'' (Jess Franco, 1968) German erotic film, allegedly based on a story from a Necronomicon book read by Franco. *''Laokoon'' (1970) *''The Dunwich Horror'' (1970; Daniel Haller). It starred Dean Stockwell as Wilbur Whateley, Ed Begley as Henry Armitage and Sandra Dee. Les Baxter composed the soundtrack. It was the final film for Begley, who died in April of that year. *''The Shadow over Innsmouth'' (1973; unproduced) Colombian writer Andres Caicedo adapted the screenplay. He travelled to Hollywood in 1975 to sell it to Roger Corman, alongside his adaptation of Clark Ashton Smith's The Nameless Offspring, but failed in his purpose. Neither of the screenplays were shot and remain as part of the Andres Caicedo Collection in the Luis Angel Arango Library in Bogota. * The Manitou (1978) is an adapation of "The Manitou", starring Lovecraft's Misquamacus character *H.R. Giger's works such as Alien (1979) *''City of the Living Dead'' (1980; Lucio Fulci) is set in a town named Dunwich. *''The Music of Erich Zann'' (1980; John Strysik) A short film adaptation *''Pickman's Model'' (1981; Austinite Cathy Welch) a short, thirty minute version. The basic story was preserved, with the tale of Thurber's night at Pickman's being relayed by him to his skeptical girlfriend. *''The Evil Dead'' series (1981-1992; Sam Raimi) has the Necronomicon Ex Mortis as the primary source of evil in the films *''Conan the Barbarian'' (1982) and Conan The Destroyer (1984) due to the relationship between the Conan universe and the Mythos *''The Thing'' (1982; John Carpenter) can be argued to be Lovecraftian in theme. *''Re-Animator'' series (all starring Jeffrey Combs) **''Re-Animator'' (1985; Stuart Gordon) is a black-comedy retelling of the original story. Updated to a contemporary setting, Re-Animator takes its plot and characters from the first two episodes of the serial, depicting West as a medical student at Miskatonic University. **''Bride of Re-Animator'' (1989) starts off with material from the last two episodes war chapter of the original story before veering off into The Bride of Frankenstein territory. **''Beyond Re-Animator'' (2003) follows Herbert West as he continues his experiments on prison inmates but has little to do with Lovecraft's story. Set in Arkham. *''Lifeforce'' (1985; Tobe Hooper) adaptation of Colin Wilson's'' The Star Vampires. *''From Beyond (1986; Stuart Gordon) faithfully recounts the short story in the prologue and then continues the story. Starring Jeffrey Combs. *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (1986) The Smooze villain appears to be partially inspired by Shoggoths. *''The Testimony of Randolph Carter'' (1987; the H.P. Lovecraft Historical Society) based on Statement of Randolph Carter. *''Forever Evil'' (1987) Evil Dead inspired romp with some call outs to Yog Kothag and others. *''The Curse'' (1987; David Keith) follows "The Colour out of Space" plot. A meteorite lands on the property of Nathan Hayes (Claude Akins) and local physician Alan Forbes (Cooper Huckabee) is unable to explain why the rock keeps shrinking. He is dissuaded from contacting the authorities by Charlie Davidson (Steve Carlisle), a realtor who does not want the new arrival to discourage the Tennessee Valley Authority (TVA) from establishing a new reservoir in the area. As the rock disappears, a glowing colour seeps out and into the ground. Within a few weeks, the farm's crops bloom but are soon discovered to be inedible. Shortly after, the local animals, as well as Nathan's wife, begin to go mad and a previously unknown element is discovered in the property's well. Soon Nathan and his son Cyrus (Malcolm Danare) are driven insane as well and begin terrorizing those who come to the farm, including the other children Zack (Wil Wheaton) and Alice (Amy Wheaton). In the film's conclusion, they are saved by TVA representative Carl Willis (John Schneider) and the house collapses. Lovecraft scholar Charles P. Mitchell referred to the film as faithful to the author's original work, but claimed that "the last twenty minutes of the film are so disjointed that they virtually ruin the entire film". *''Prince of Darkness'' (1987; John Carpenter) *''Pulse Pounders'' (1987) an anthology film, director Charles Band filmed a short movie adaptation of The Evil Clergyman as a part. The film was intended to release in 1988 but was shelved after the closing of Empire International Pictures. The entire movie was deemed lost until a workprint of The Evil Clergyman was found and restored in 2011. The short was shown at the Chicago Flashback Weekend and released onto DVD in 2012, receiving positive reviews. *''The Unnamable'' (1988; Jean-Paul Ouellette) loose adapatation *''Transylvania Twist'' (1989; Jim Wynorski) Roger Corman executive-produced it. Dexter Ward is sent to retrieve The Book of Ulthar from the Arkham Library to prevent the summoning of the Evil One. *''Dark Heritage'' (1989) *''Cast a Deadly Spell'' (1991) *''The Resurrected'' (1991; Dan O'Bannon) an adaptation of "The Case of Charles Dexter Ward," starring John Terry and Chris Sarandon. *''The Unnamable II: The Statement of Randolph Carter'' (1993; Jean-Paul Ouellette) loose adaptation *''In the Mouth of Madness'' (1994) In director John Carpenter's homage to Lovecraft and Stephen King, an insurance investigator (Sam Neil) searches for a famed horror writer. He stumbles across the writer's fictional town and a plot to assist the Old Ones in reclaiming the world. *''Necronomicon: Book of the Dead'' (1994) purports to dramatize three Lovecraft tales with Lovecraft himself, played by Jeffrey Combs, reading from the Necronomicon to provide the wraparound story. **"The Drowned" loosely based on "The Rats in the Walls" involves a character named Edward DeLapoer, but the character is placed in a different setting and plot. **"The Cold", a 50-minute black-and-white version directed by Shusuke Kaneko from a screenplay by Brent V. Friedman based on "Cool Air". **"Whispers" is based on "The Whisperer in Darkness" *''The Lurking Fear'' (1994) *''Witch Hunt'' (1994) *''Castle Freak'' (1995) *''The Beast'' (1996) TV movie based on Peter Benchley's novel Beast contains a similar story to The Horror at Martin's Beach of sailors killing a young gigantic sea creature and being tormented by its revenge driven mother. (In the novel there is a mother beast whose young only appear in the epilogue). *Bleeders (1997) *''Event Horizon'' (1997) *''Out of Mind: The Stories of H. P. Lovecraft'' (1998) *''Cool Air'' (1999; Bryan Moore) as part of the H.P. Lovecraft Collection. *''Cthulhu'' (2000) by Onara Films is a Cthulhu Mythos story loosely based on "The Shadow Over Innsmouth". *''Chilean Gothic'' (2000) The Chilean horror movie is loosely based on "Pickman's Model", where a private detective searches for Pickman in the Island of Chiloe in the south of Chile, whose mythology is full of monsters and grotesque creatures. *''Dagon'' (2001; Stuart Gordon) Innsmouth is relocated from New England to Spain in this retelling of The Shadow over Innsmouth. Full Moon Entertainment was going to release Gordon's original adaptation (under the original novella's title) in 1991, using Bernie Wrightson's character designs, but the project was unrealized. Dagon uses some of Wrightson's designs from that project. *''Nyarlathotep'' (2001; directed by Christian Matzke) A 13-minute short film version. It was re-released on DVD in 2004 as part of the H. P. Lovecraft Collection Volume 1: Cool Air. *''The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kaddath'' (2003; Edward Martin III) The art of Thompson's comic was used as the basis for an animated feature film adaptation of the novel, with Thompson's involvement in drawing additional art and help from volunteers and Lovecraft fans from around the world. The film premiered on October 11, 2003 at the H. P. Lovecraft Film Festival and was later released on DVD. In 2004, the film's composer Cyoakha Grace O'Manion released a concept album featuring the film's original soundtrack with extended tracks and additional music, called Unknown Music from Dream Quest of Kadath. *''The Birthday'' (2004) *''13:de mars, 1941'' (2004) based on Statement of Randolph Carter *''Hellboy'' series (2004-2008; Guillermo Del Toro) ** The Ogdru Jahad, the malevolent godlike beings that are the main antagonistic force in the film, are depicted as massive tentacled entities residing in space, much like many Cthulhu mythos deities. A book is also referenced as Des Vermis Mysteriis ** Hellboy II: The Golden Army cameo appearances of Elder Things in the BPRD headquarters and in the Troll Market. Also, in a possible reference to At the Mountains of Madness a major character from the previous film (Myers) is mentioned to have been transferred to Antarctica. * Pacific Rim (2013; Del Toro) * The Call of Cthulhu (2005; the H.P. Lovecraft Historical Society) a silent movie *''H. P. Lovecraft's Dreams in the Witch-House'' (2005) *''The Other Gods'' (2006) a silent animated adaptation short by Subterranea Entertainment. The host website and opening credits present the film as a false document, claiming it is a restoration of a 1924 short created with permission by an associate of Lovecraft named Peter Rhodes which became lost after Rhodes' death. It approximates the look of early cutout animation. *''Mountains of Darkness'' (2006 unproduced; Guillermo Del Toro) Director Guillermo del Toro wrote a screenplay based on Lovecraft's story, but in 2006 had trouble getting Warner Bros. to finance the project. del Toro wrote: "The studio is very nervous about the cost and it not having a love story or a happy ending, but it's impossible to do either in the Lovecraft universe." Some of the practical effects such as the albinos penguin were created. *''Kammaren'' (2007) based on Statement of Randolph Carter *''Cthulhu'' (Dan Gildark; 2007) Loosely based on "The Shadow Over Innsmouth" *''HP Lovecraft's The Tomb'' (2007) was released to DVD with no ties whatsoever to the short story. The movie's plot was similar to the Saw series of horror films. *''Chill'' (2007) *The Mist (2007) *''H. P. Lovecraft's The Dunwich Horror and Other Stories'' (H・P・ラヴクラフトのダニッチ・ホラー　その他の物語 Ecchi Pī Ravukurafuto no Danicchi Horā Sonota no Monogatari; August 2007) claymation films adaptation of "The Festival", "The Dunwich Horror" and "The Picture in the House" released by Toei Animation as a DVD compilation. *''AM1200'' (2008; Eric Lange) *''Beyond the Dunwich Horror'' (May 23, 2008; Richard Griffin) a modern update of "The Dunwich Horror". It premiered at the Columbus Theatre in Providence, Rhode Island. *''In Search of Lovecraft'' (2008) *''The Dunwhich Horror'' (October 2009; Leigh Scott) adaptation starring Jeffrey Combs as Wilbur Whately and first broadcast on SyFy. Dean Stockwell also stars in this version, this time as Dr. Henry Armitage. The working title was The Darkest Evil. *''The Last Lovecraft: Relic of Cthulhu'' (2009) *La Herencia Veldemar (2010) *La Herencia Valdemar II: La sombra prohibida *''Shadow of the Unnamable'' (2011; Sascha Renninger) close adaptation of The Unnamable *''The Whisperer in Darkness'' (2011; the H.P. Lovecraft Historical Society) *''Innsmouth'' (2011) *''Prometheus'' (Ridley Scott, 2012) ** The premise of the film, in which a team of scientists seek out humanity's extraterrestrial creators, is fundamentally similar to At the Mountains of Madness, which also involves an expedition to an abandoned city belonging to aliens responsible for humanity's creation. * Banshee Chapter (2013) loosely adapts the short story "From Beyond" and 1986 Gordon film with a similar plot involving the drug Dimethyltryptamine instead of Ultraviolet. At one point Lovecraft's short story is explicitly mentioned. * Teen Beach Movie (2013) children's film, one of the protagonists is about to be sent to an "exclusive" Dunwich Preparatory School. This may possibly be a pun as Dunwich in The Dunwich Horror is a backwoods town. * Call Girl of Cthulhu (2014) * The Void (2016) *''H.P. Lovecraft's The Beast in the Cave'' (2016) is an adaptation of the story. * The Whole Wide World (1996) A Robert E. Howard biopic * Arkham Sanitarium is a film currently in post-production by UK production company Survivor Films Ltd. * Die Farbe (Huan Vu) adaptation of the Color that fell from the Sky * The Cabin in the Woods ** The Ancient Ones, massive hibernating god-beings that require human sacrifices to be kept dormant, are thematically similar to the Great Old Ones of Lovecraft's fiction. * Black Goat (Joseph Nanni) features The Dark Young/Thousand Young as root/tentacles assessing their prey. Later in the film a young trapper surrounds one of the Young with fire only to find himself surrounded when the creature calls its siblings. * Dead & Buried and Hemoglobin are pastiches of Lovecraft. TV *Arkham is used as the hometown of NXT professional wrestler Simon Gotch who has a man-out-of-time 1930s gimmick *''Night Gallery'' - contains several direct adaptions **Season 2, "Cool Air" (1971; Jeannot Szwarc) with a teleplay by Rod Serling **Season 2, "Pickman's Model" (1971) The character of the narrator in the short story becomes a woman (Louise Sorel) who has fallen in love with Pickman (Bradford Dillman). **Season 2 "Last Rites of a Dead Druid" Alvin T. Sapinsley's screenplay bore no relation to the original "Out of Aeons" Lovecraft tale that Bloch had adapted into a script. *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1986-1991) had two Lovecraft based episodes **Season 2, episode 41 "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) ***The Necronomican, Spawn of Cathulhu, a Shoggoth and Cathulhu itself all appear in this episode. ***Arkham appears when members of the Ghostbusters go to Miskatonic University to get information on how to stop Cathulhu. ***The writer with arcane knowledge who helps the team is named 'Alice Derleth' - a reference to August Derleth. ***Professeur Clark Ashton is named after Clark Ashton Smith. ***The Necronomican is returned to the Miskatonic University in Arkham. ***Ray gets help from an old friend called Howard - a reference to Robert E.Howard. ***The Ghostbusters get a clue how to kill Cathulhu from an old copy of 'Weird Tales'. ***The episodes writer, Michael Reaves, has written some Mythos short stories: 'Red Clay' (which was part of the 'Children Of Cthulhu' collection) and 'The Adventure Of The Arab's Manuscript' (which appeared in 'Shadows Over Baker Street'). **In later appearances, the Necronomicon was referred to as "The Book With No Name" *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1987-1994) episode "Phantasms" features inter-phasic parasites, undetectable under normal conditions, that feed off of cellular matter, and are perceived by Data as surrealistic objects during his dream program. Individuals experiencing elements of the world beyond our own through dreams and visions is a common theme in Lovecraftian literature, especially "From Beyond". *''Insmus wo Oou Kage'' (1992) Japanese television adaptation by Chiaki J. Konaka of The Shadow over Innsmouth *''Babylon 5'' (1993-1998) **Series creator, J. Michael Straczynski, is fan of Lovecraft (and wrote one of the Lovecraft inspired Ghostbusters episodes) **The show is littered with references to the "first ones", ancient and awesomely powerful aliens far beyond humanitie's understanding. **He also introduced a Cthulhu like race called Pak'ma'ra **He used the name Charles Dexter for a character who has both a good and evil side (the good side being called Charles) *Sixth season of Northern Exposure (1995), the main character of Joel Fleischman goes on a quest to find Alaska's "Lost Jewel City of the North", only to realize that it is his beloved hometown of New York. Referencing Dream-Quest of Unknown Kaddath". *''Armitage III'' (1995) Chiaki Konaka, scriptwriter of the cyberpunk series, reported being influenced by The Dunwich Horror when writing the series. Among other signs of influence are the character named Armitage, another character named Lavinia Whateley, and a location variously spelled as Dunwich or "Danich" Hill. However, the actual stories have little in common. *''Stargate SG-1'' (1997-2007) episode "Sight Unseen", an alien device is accidentally activated that allows members of SG-1 to see, but not interact with, strange insect-like creatures who inhabit a dimension parallel to our own. Though originally confined to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, the phenomenon of this "second sight" is also spread by touch. It quickly spreads to nearby populations, mostly by way of a "sight-infected" conspiracy theorist who stumbles upon a real government conspiracy concerning aliens and the SG-1. Parts of Colorado and Wyoming are "quarantined" until the process can be reversed. Hallucinogenic gas is used as cover-up story. *The Justice League (2001-2006) animated series had an episode called "The Terror Beyond" involving tentacled sea monsters, led by a being known as Ichthultu, breaching our dimension and the team must cross over to attack the other worldly beings where they live. Interestingly, the show writers actually intended to use Cthulhu but were under the impression that he wasn't in the public domain, hence creating an original - yet similar - character. *''Masters of Horror'' - Showtime cable television's series **"H. P. Lovecraft's Dreams in the Witch-House" (2005; Stuart Gordon), adapts "The Dreams in the Witch House" into a short segment. It alters the plot and minor details of the original and puts it in a contemporary setting, with Keziah Mason becoming what the film's promotional materials refer to as "a luscious she-demon" and neighbor Frank Elwood changing genders to become Frances Elwood. References "The Rats in the Walls" in a line of dialog. **"Cigarette Burns" (2005; John Carpenter) *''Demonbane'' (2006) is a 12 episode adaptation of the first Japanese erotic game of the series. It takes place in Arkham City. Contains magick users who use a grimoire in human form to become a Magius and pilot a Deus Machina. **Kurou Daijūji (reference to Titus Crow), an ex-student from Miskatonic University, uses the Al Azif, written by Abdul Alazhred, to pilot the Demonbane following the destruction of Aeon. Someof its parts are named Timaeus and Citias. Some lost pages contains Atlach-Nacha, the Mirror of Nitocris, the Scimitar of Barzai. It has handguns loaded with Powder of Ibn Gazi and bullets enscribed with "Wendigo" and "Blackwood", giving it access Cthugha and Ithaqua's powers. It has the Atlantis Strike and Lemuria Impact attacks, the later unlocked using Naacal code. **Master Therion, Grandmaster of the Black Lodge and son of Yog-Sothoth, uses the Pnakotic Manuscript (aka Etheldreda) to pilot the Liber Legis. It can use the Darkness of N'Kai, Abracadabra, Hyperborea Zero-Drive, the Sword of Gold Cross, the Bow of Sirius, Leviathan and Crucifixion attacks. **Augustus uses the Golden Bough to pilot Legacy of Gold. His spells are named Luminus and Aport. **Tiberius uses the maggot-infested Secrets of the Worm to pilot Belzebuth. It is able to raise the dead, makes the user unkillable, uses Cthugha and Star Vampire. **Caligula uses the Cthäat Aquadingen to pilot Kraken. **Claudius uses the Celaeno Fragments to control Lord Byakhee. He can access wind-power from Hastur. **Nero the Tyrant uses the Nameless Cults to pilot the Nameless One. **Titus uses the Cults of Ghouls to pilot Ogre. **Vespasianus uses the Book of Eibon, also known as the Liber Ivonis, to pilot Cykronash. **The R'lyeh Text contains information on Cthulhu and is protected by Dagon and Deep Ones inside Innsmouth **Doctor West animated Elsa who has the attack "Dig Me No Grave". **A character named Winfield like Winfield Scott Lovecraft . **Nya, a female avatar of Nyarlathotep with the three-lobed burning eye, owns a library containing grimoires such as the Book of Loagaeth tries to free the Court of Azathoth using the Shining Trapezohedron attack. **Some episode titles: 1 is "I AM PROVIDENCE", 3 is "Reaninator", 4 is "The Invaders", 5 is "The Shadow ocer Innsmouth", 9 is "The Hunt", 11 is "The Return of the Sorcerer" and 12 is "Strange Eons". **A one-eyed blob making "Tekeli-li" sounds *''Haiyore! Nyaruko-san'' - Nodens makes an appearance as an old man and night-gaunts make an appearance too. ** 2009: nine episodes of 3-minute OVAs called Haiyoru! Nyaruani ** 2010: twelve episodes of 5-minute TV shorts called Haiyoru! Nyaruani: Remember My Mr. Lovecraft ** 2012: twelve episodes of 25-minute full TV episodes called Haiyore! Nyaruko-san ** 2013: twelve episodes of 24-minute full TV episodes called Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W ** 2015: Haiyore! Nyaruko-san F * South Park featured Cthulu in the "Coon and Friends Trilogy" (2010), where Cartman (in his Coon persona) allies with Cthulu to wreak havok on the world, and Kenny learns that Cthulu is responsible for his constant death/rebirth * Warehouse 13 (2009-2014) fourth season, The Silver Key was used as an artifact that caused people to see waking dreams of Lovecraft's creatures in a episode of the mystery series. * Supernatural Season six Episode twentyone (2010) featured Zeboyd Game Cthulhu Saves the World. *''Gravity Falls'' (2012-2016) On the Disney Show Season Two Episode "Weirdmaggedon Part One" Cthulhu made a cameo * Rick and Morty (2013-?) The Adult Swim show features Cthulhu at the end of the title sequence. *''True Detective'' Season 1 (2014) has Lovecraftian aspect with its Southern Gothic tone and degenerated cults. * Stranger Things (2016-?) * Robot Chicken (2016) "The Unnamed One" - Spoof featuring Cthulhu as a presidential candidate * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated series finale "Come Undone" has a character from Miskatonic * Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy ** "The Prank Call Of Cthulhu" features Cthulhu playing golf with several other demons and beings. ** Another epsiode where Billy reads from a book titled "The Bad Book" and is possessed. He then proceeds to attempt to summon Yog-Sothoth with Grim's Scythe. * Final Space (2018-present) The Arachnitects, Beings of Unimaginable Light, Titans, Invictus and Werthrent are possibly either inspired or directly adapted from the works of Lovecraft. Prose * Barlowe's Guide to Extraterrestrials (Wayne Barlowe) Elder Things (as Old Ones) were one of the species detailed, it retcons that the Elder Things' wings, instead of propelling them through the aether (a concept that had been discredited since Lovecraft's time), were foils that utilized solar wind, essentially transforming them into solar sails. The appearance of them in the Guide was later used in the supplemental materials that came with Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: At the Mountains of Madness. *''Strange Eons'' (1986-1990;H. P. Lovecraft Historical Society) *''The Spirit of Revision - Lovecraft's Letters to Zealia Brown Reed Bishop'' (2015; H. P. Lovecraft Historical Society) *''A Shoggoth on the Roof Libretto'' (2005; H. P. Lovecraft Historical Society) *Miskatonic University Monographs (H. P. Lovecraft Historical Society) **''Archeological Interpretations of Myth Patterns in the Iconography of the Codex Beltrán-Escavy'' **''The Curious Sea Shanty Variants of Innsmouth, Mass.'' * "To Mars and Providence" from War of the Worlds: Global Dispatches equated the Elder Things with the Martians from The War of the Worlds. * A Colder War (1997; Charles Stross) the technology of the Elder Things (who are referred to by the CIA as "Predecessors") is central to the plot, and Stephen Jay Gould examines the remains of one. Leng is mentioned by an Iranian agent. * The Atrocity Archives (Charles Stross) novel, it is implied that mutated and devolved descendants of the Elder Things, now little more than starfishes, inhabit the coast of England, off of Dunwich. It is also mentioned that one of the bases of the British Antarctic Survey is located over an Elder Thing city and is secretly involved in exploring it. * "Pimpf" (Charles Stross) short story, the "Language of Leng" is inserted into the programming code of Neverwinter Nights in order to ensnare the souls of players. * "The Adventure of the Six Silver Spiders" (1950; August Derleth) short story includes De Vermis Mysteriis among a group of Cthulhu Mythos volumes discovered in a book catalog by his detective character Solar Pons--though in the context of the story, all the books turn out to be fictional. * The Thing That Walked on the Wind (''August Derleth) short story, two characters claim to be have been taken "...to Leng, lost Leng, hidden Leng, whence sprung Wind-Walker." * ''The Keep (F. Paul Wilson) "De Vermis Mysteriis" appears in the novel * "The Black Tome of Alsophocus" (1969) first published in New Tales of the Cthulhu Mythos is an attempt by Martin S. Warnes to complete "The Book". Warnes turns the fragment into a tale of possession by Nyarlathotep. * "Nine Drowned Churches" (Harry Turtledove) is set in Dunwich, England, which is eerily similar to the town in "The Dunwich Horror," right down to the family names, and the protagonist is aware of the events of this story. * "The Silence of Erika Zann" (1976; James Wade) a sequel to Music of Erich Zann first published in The Disciples of Cthulhu. * "Herbert West, Reanimated" (1989; Robert Price & others) for Crypt of Cthulhu #64, written as a round-robin serial was a sort of sequel in which Sir Eric Moreland Chapman-Lee resurrects and reassembles Dr. West, who then escapes, kills and resurrects his assistant and resumes his increasingly wild experiments with life & death, leading to mind-transfers & cloning. * Doctor Who novels ** The Taking of Planet 5 (Simon Bucher-Jones and Mark Clapham) is set in the Elder Thing city, though it is a fictional construct based explicitly on At The Mountains Of Madness. The Elder Things are featured here. * "Only the End of the World Again" (1994; Neil Gaiman) short story, Leng Avenue is a street in Innsmouth. * "Shoggoth's Old Peculiar" (1998; Neil Gaiman) The short story parody contains many similarities to "The Shadow over Innsmouth": a student visits the coastal town of Innsmouth (in England rather than New England), he gets to talking to two drunks (parodies of Peter Cook and Dudley Moore), he sees horrors in the water, he passes out. * The Courtyard (Alan Moore) used references to "The Horror at Red Hook" * "The Adventure of the Death-Fetch" (Darrell Schweitzer) short story, featured in the anthology The Improbable Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, a mystery revolves around an expedition to the Plateau of Leng. * "I, Cthulhu" (Neil Gaiman) The short story features a human slave/biographer referred to only as Whateley, possibly in reference to one of the characters in "The Dunwich Horror". * "Soho Golem" (Kim Newman) Richard Jeperson short story, an occultist and priest of Nyarlathotep holds the noble title "Lord Leaves of Leng". * Merkabah Rider series (Edward M. Erdelac) The final book Once Upon A Time In The Weird West, features the elder Whateley. * "Boojum" (Elizabeth Bear and Sarah Monette), short story, features a living, sentient space ship (a Boojum) named "Lavinia Whateley" by her pirate crew. * Kraken (China Mieville), novel, the plot revolves around a preserved specimen of a giant squid, revered as a god by a doomsday cult. This echoes Cthulhu and his cult, which also is focused on the end of the world. * Whisper in the Dark (Joseph Bruchac), children's horror novel, has an albino homicidal serial killer named Wilbur Whatley that decapitated his own parents and was afraid of dogs. * Prey (Graham Masterton) adapts the story and characters of "The Dreams in the Witch-House". * The Fisherman (John Langan) * Revival (Stephen King) * Jerusalem's Lot (Stephen King) De Vermis Mysteriis is featured * N'' (Stephen King) * ''Storm of the Century (Stephen King) * Exham Priory is mentioned in The New Traveller's Almanac and "The Adventure of Exham Priory". * "Crouch End" (Stephen King) short story, features the name spelled "Nyarlahotep". * The Stand and Dark Tower series of books (Stephen King), the character Randall Flagg was known (among many other names) as Nyarlathotep. ** The Dark Tower VII: The Dark Tower, a fictional version of King himself mentions Nyarlathotep. * Needful Things (Stephen King), Mr. Gaunt gives Ace Merrill some cocaine said to be fabricated in "the plains of Leng", though no other explanations are given. The novel also contains other references to Lovecraft's work. * The Eyes of the Dragon (Stephen King) Leng is mentioned again in the novel, where it is described as the place where Flagg's spellbook was written, by a man named Alhazred. This implies that Flagg's spellbook is the Necronomicon itself. * Cthulhu Cycle Deities Novels (Brian Lumley) the plains of Leng are supposed to be located in Earth's dreamland * The Wrath of the Grinning Ghost (Brad Strickland) children's horror, used Nyarlathotep as the main antagonist * The Laundry Files novels (Charles Stross) ** The Jennifer Morgue the occult branch of the American intelligence community, code-named "Black Chamber", is headquartered in Arkham. Features an electronic device known as a "Tillinghast resonator", which allows the user to see otherwise invisible entities, referencing "From Beyond". ** The Jennifer Morgue,'' The Fuller Memorandum'', The Apocalypse Codex and The Rhesus Chart one of the characters has a violin made by an "Erich Zahn" which is made from human bones and, when played, eats the soul of the intended victim. * "Paappana, nó Ceol Erkki Santanen" from Panu Petteri Höglund's collection of Irish Cthulhu stories An Leabhar Nimhe, several allusions to Erich Zann such as the name of the protagonist, Erkki Santanen. * Where is my Shoggoth? A children's book * "The Genetics Lecture" (Harry Turtledove) Nyarlathotep is a student in the short story * The Book of the SubGenius briefly mentions an entity called "Nyardim Thothep" * Pulp novelist Barry Reese uses Nyarlathotep in several of his Rook Universe stories. Nyarlathotep appears in "Kingdom of Blood" and "The Gasping Death". Nyarlathotep also appears under the guise Mr. Blackman in the short story "The Great Work" which was printed in both Thrilling Adventures and the fifth edition of Startling Stories * A Night in the Lonesome October (Roger Zelazny) Nyarlathotep and other gods are referred to and are part of the main plot. * The Arcanum, in the novel a case involving Nyarlathotep and a witch cult in Arkham is said to have been solved by Lovecraft himself. * Johannes Cabal: The Fear Institute (Jonathan L. Howard) Nyarlathotep appears in the novel as a main antagonist, in the guise of Fear Institute member Gardner Bose. * The Atrocity Archives, a philosopher is attracted to Arkham due to the "unique library" there. * Fear (L Ron Hubbard) * "Leng" (Marc Laidlaw) short story, first printed in the anthology Lovecraft Unbound, Leng is a remote plateau in Tibet where the monks of a lone monastery serve what appears to be an ancient underground fungus and possible hive mind, similar to Ophiocordyceps sinensis, but which infects humans. * Shadows over Baker Street * A Study in Emerald (Neil Gaiman) - Available for free on his site as well as an audio book read by Gaiman. * Horus Heresy book series, Book 10 Tales of Heresy, "Blood Games" (Dan Abnett) short story of the collection, the "Hall of Leng" is mentioned. It is described as a location within the Imperial Palace on Terra (Earth). * "Voluntary Committal" (Joe Hill) novella collected in 20th Century Ghosts, the song lyrics "The ants go marching two-by-two, They walked across the Leng plateau". * "Saga of the Renunciates" (Marion Zimmer Bradley), a character refers to a road that goes "across the Plateau of Leng" being "impassable and haunted by monsters" * A Song Of Ice and Fire (George R. R. Martin) has Lovecraftian hints in its lore. ** The Black Goat of Qohor is a nod to Shub-Niggurath, the Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young. ** The Drowned God is a nod to Cthulhu and Dagon. ** Citizens of Carcosa are said to exhibit fish-like physical features much like those of the townsfolk in The Shadow Over Innsmouth ** The Many Faces and Nyarlathotep ** Martin published a short story pitting Jaime against Cthulhu on his blog. * Arkham Tales (2006) Arkham is the setting for all of the stories in the anthology published by Chaosium. * Haiyore! Nyaruko-san (2009-2012) A series of light novels in Japan about Nyarlathotep, amassing 9 volumes by 2012. * The Friendship of Mortals (2010; Audrey Driscoll) is a novel that expands on Herbert West. Driscoll's primary focus is the relationship between West and the narrator, who is neither nameless nor a physician, but a Miskatonic University librarian named Charles Milburn. The plot roughly follows the original, but adheres to the premise that West is undone by his experiments. * Magical Girl Lulu R'lyeh Nyarlathotep appears in the guise of Megumi Urushiharao, an air-headed Japanese teacher. * "At the Mountains of Murkiness" (Arthur C. Clarke) parody reprinted in George Locke's collection of the same name. * Forever Azathoth and Other Horrors collection of Lovecraft parodies ** "Scream for Jeeves" (Peter Cannon) combines Lovecraft with P. G. Wodehouse * The Illuminatus! Trilogy Arkham appears in several scenes. It is mentioned that the Arkham Police Department often has to deal with local cults and disappearing professors from Miskatonic. Leng is mentioned as being the home of an order of cannibal priests. ** The Golden Apple (1975; Robert Shea and Robert Anton Wilson) book two, Tsathoggua made a cameo where he was also referred to as Saint Toad. * The Manitou (1976; Graham Masterton) reuses Misquamacus, a character from : "Of Evill Sorceries Done in New England, of Daemons in No Humane Shape" and : The Lurker at the Threshold. Supposedly, the auhtor discovered the names from a comic instead. * "Maureen Birnbaum at the Looming Awfulness" (George Alec Effinger) parody * The Light Fantastic and Moving Pictures (Terry Pratchett) parody * "Pickman's Modem" (Lawrence Watt-Evans) parody * "Cthulhublanca" (Howard Waldrop as M. M. Moamrath) parody * Samurai Cat (Mark E. Rogers) spoofs the Cthulhu mythos. * Hastur Pusssycat! Kill! Kill! (Michael Huyck Jr.) combines Lovecraft with Russ Meyer's trash-cinema classic Faster Pussycat! Kill! Kill!. * "There Are More Things" (Borges) is dedicated to Lovecraft. Comics Marvel Comics Many elements of the Mythos have either been adapted, have suggested or inspired, or were pastiched into Marvel Comics, in Conan, Doctor Strange, and horror series mostly. *In 1971, writer Roy Thomas and artist Tom Palmer adapted "Pickman's Model" for the horror anthology Tower of Shadows (#9 Jan. 1971), reprinted in Marvel's Masters of Terror (#2 Sept. 1975). *''The Thanos Imperative'' Marvel event and its Many-Angled Ones, including Shuma-Gorath. DC Comics *''Batman's Arkham Asylum is the name of the heavily fortified insane asylum located on the outskirts of Gotham City in the various Batman media, notably a graphic novel titled ''Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth. There are Batman video games known as Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham City, and Batman: Arkham Knight. In the universe, it was run by the Arkham family, namely Amadeus Arkham, giving it its name. *''Batman: The Doom That Came to Gotham'' (2000; Mike Mignola) is an Elseworlds story which combines the character Batman with various elements of the Cthulhu mythos, and takes its name from "The Doom that Came to Sarnath". Dynamite Entertainment *''Army of Darkness vs. Re-Animator'' was inspired equally by the film Re-Animator and the Lovecraftian roots of the story, with West as a villain in league with Yog-Sothoth, amongst other Lovecraft references, battling Ash Williams from the Evil Dead film series. *Ron Marz adapted "The Shadow over Innsmouth" in 2014. IDW Publishing *In 2011, IDW Publishing began publishing a four-issue limited adaptation of "The Dunwich Horror" by Bram Stoker Award-winning author Joe R. Lansdale and artist Peter Bergting. Self Made Hero *In November 2014, a graphic novel adaptation of Dream-Quest of Unknown Kaddath by I.N.J. Culbard was released by the independent publishing house Self Made Hero. Alberto Breccia Alberto Breccia adapted "The Shadow over Innsmouth" in 1973, and "The Nameless City" and"The Dunwhich Horror" in 1974. John Coulthart John Coulthart illustrated "The Call of Cthulhu" and "The Haunter of the Dark" in 1988. The former was published in The Starry Wisdom (1994) a Creation books anthology and both were reprinted in H. P. Lovecraft's The Haunter of the Dark. He also started to adapt "The Dunwich Horror" in 1989. The unfinished story was published in 1999. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen The comic book series The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill, set in a universe where many characters from popular fiction co-exist, Cthulhu has been referenced, although his name has been spelled "Kutulu", and a character has misheard his name as "cool Lulu". *Arkham is mentioned in Allan and the Sundered Veil, The New Traveller's Almanac and The Black Dossier. *''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier'' Nyarlathotep appears at the end as an emissary sent from Yuggoth to negotiate a truce with Prospero of the Blazing World. An Elder Thing, along with a Mi-go and a Cthulhu cult, appear in the "What Ho, Gods of the Abyss?" section: In it, Bertie Wooster's Aunt Dahlia is possessed by the cult, but are saved by Thomas Carnacki and the other members of the League. Hellboy, by Mike Mignola Hellboy and other Mike Mignola's works were also inspired by the Mythos: *The "Ogdru Jahad", the antagonists in the Hellboy comic book series, are partially inspired by Lovecraft's "Great Old Ones." Avatar Press *''Alan Moore's Yuggoth Cultures And Other Growths'' (2003) *''The Courtyard'' (2003) adapatation of Moore's short story *''Neonomicon'' (2010) the plateau of Leng is described as a projection into a higher mathematical space, which makes up the universe as observable by humans *''Providence'' (2015-2016) Alan Moore) Boom! Studios *''Fall of Cthulhu'' (2007) A series set in the Mythos. *''Hexed - The Thief and the Harlot'', sequel to Fall of Cthulhu Others *"The Shadow From the Abyss" (1972) by artist Larry Todd in Skull Comics #5 (Last Gasp) is an adaptation of the "Shadow out of Time". *Several comic book versions of "the Tomb" exist, including The Worlds of H.P. Lovecraft: The Tomb (1992, 1997). *From 1997-1999, a five-issue comic book adaptation of Dream-Quest of Unknown Kaddath was drawn by Jason Thompson. In November 2011, Thompson successfully raised money on Kickstarter for the graphic novel The Dream Quest of Unknown Kadath and Other Stories, containing a reprint of his 122-page Kadath story, and three additional stories from the Dreamlands series. The book began shipping in March 2012. *Fatale (Ed Brubaker) *Richard Corben and Donald Wandrei have adapted The Rats in the Walls *Fell (Warren Ellis) *Locke & Key (Joe Hill) - A town called Lovecraft, Massachusetts. Demonic Lovecraftian spirits from beyond a buried stone doorway are known as the Children of Leng. *''H. P. Lovecraft's the Hound and Other Stories'' (Gou Tanabe) *Sunless Sea *Move Under Ground (2004) *''Macabre Massachusetts'' by comic artist Victor Laube contains many references to H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu mythos. *The Goon *Horror Mangas by Junji Ito, notably Uzumaki, have Lovecraftian aspects. *Manga Murcielago's main character name 'Kuroko' translates into 'black lake' referencing the 'Lake of Hali'. *In Bruno the Bandit, one of the denizens of the demon world is "Shub-Megawrath", a goat-like blob creature with a thousand children (1001, if you count the croatoan clone of Bruno she created). The character is meant to be another of the Lovecraft references that occasionally pepper the strip. *''Nyarlathotep'' is a French comic book by Rotomago and J. Noirel, literal adaptation of the homonymous Lovecrafts' short story. *Magic spells in the comic book Conan the Barbarian (which editor?) feature invocations to "Nyarla Thotep". *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Loki summons Nyarlathotep, "tearer of souls, ripper of flesh". *Nyarlathotep (also called Priest of the Ether, Chaos Made Flesh, etc.) is a character in the webcomic Friendly Hostility. *Ethan Kostabi in the Caballistics, Inc. series has been hinted to be Nyarlathotep. *"Unspeakable Vault (of Doom)" (2003), Nyarlathotep regularly appears as what looks like a living tentacle with arms and legs. *Nyarlathotp is briefly featured, along with other Great Old Ones, in the dream world the lead characters visit in Roger Zelazny's A Night in the Lonesome October. *In Serenity Rose, Skarsdayle is the former lead singer of a band named Nyarlathotep. *Nyarlathotep is the true form of Space Hojo, one of the main characters in the webcomic Twisted Kaiju Theater. *Herbert West was featured in a story arc in the Hack/Slash comic book series. *Nyarlathotep is the primary antagonist of the Lovely Lovecraft web-comic. *"Graphic Classics: H.P. Lovecraft" Graphic Classics, Volume 4) **''The Shadow Out of Time'' was adapted by cartoonist Matt Howarth in the book and is included in both the first (2002) and second (2007) editions. *''Haiyore! Nyaruko-san'' (May 2011) manga adaption illustrated by Kei Okazaki began running in Miracle Jump *''Haiyore! Super Nyaruko-chan Time'' (October 2011) illustrated by Sōichirō Hoshino began running in Flex Comic Blood. *''The Dream Quest of Randolph Carter'' (2012, Charles Cutting) issue one of a comic adaptation of Dream-Quest of Unknown Kaddath drawn by the Oxford artist was released. In 2015 Sloth Comics released the completed adaptation. *In 2012 comics artist I.N.J. Culbard adapted "Charles Dexter Ward" for Akileos. *''The Shadow Out of Time'' was adapted by cartoonist I. N. J. Culbard in a graphic novel of the same name (November 2013). *The Strange High House in the Mist is being adapted into a comic by Jason Thompson. It is currently available online, and will later be published in a graphic novel along with four other Lovecraft stories. * The webcomic Hello Cthulhu places Cthulhu, Dagon and the Colour out of Space in the world of the Japanese cartoon character Hello Kitty. *''Herald: Lovecraft & Tesla'', a comic featuring Lovecraft and Nikola Tesla as main characters. *The first Herbert West adaptation in EC's Weird Science in 1950. *"Atlas' Adventures" in Weird Worlds #24, references Herbert West: there Dr. Karl Veblen created a "life generator" serum. He had a co-conspirator arranged to revive himself after death with it, but the co-conspirator returned Cleopatra instead. *''The Elder Sister-Like One'' (姉なるもの, Ane Naru Mono), a manga/doujin series by Pochi Iida features'' Shub-Niggurath as one of the two main characters. Audio *The radio drama ''Suspense adapted "The Dunwich Horror". It stars Academy Award winner Ronald Colman as Henry Armitage, and aired originally on November 1, 1945. *H. P. Lovecraft (1960s psychedelic rock band) **Adapted "The White Ship" into a song in debut album H. P. Lovecraft. **2005 compilation CD Dreams in the Witch House. *1973, Caedmon Audio published a cassette featuring David McCallum reading The Rats in the Wall. *Raymond Wilding-White (American composer) created a "The Music of Erich Zann" piece for violin and electronics in 1980. Eugene Gratovich of DePaul University in the role of the university student. *Univers Zéro's album Ceux du dehors (1981) includes a track titled "La musique d'Erich Zann". According to drummer and bandleader Daniel Denis, all members read the short story in the studio and promptly improvised the piece. *Metallica (thrash metal band) ** "The Call of Ktulu" on the 1984 album Ride the Lightning ** "The Thing That Should Not Be" from 1986 Master of Puppets (eg. "crawling chaos") ** "All Nightmare Long" from 2008 Death Magnetic ** "Dream no More" from 2016 Hardwired... to Self Destruct. *The Atlanta Radio Theatre Company **an audio version of "The Call of Cthulhu" at the inaugural Dragon Con in 1987. **a radio adaptation of The Rats in the Wall. **A radio adaptation of At the Mountains of Madness *Mekong Delta (German technical thrash metal band) titled their 1988 second album The Music of Erich Zann *Rudimentary Peni (British Anarcho-punk deathrock band) ** Depiction of Eric Zann on the original cover of their 1988 album Cacophony. ** reference to Arkham in their song "Arkham Hearse" ** H. P. Lovecraft references throughout their musical catalogue. *"The Call of Cthlhu" was adapted as an audio book by Landfall Productions in 1989 and was narrated by Garrick Hagon. *Manilla Road (American heavy metal band) adapted "From Beyond" to a song of the same name featured in their 1990 album The Courts of Chaos. *Massacre (American death metal band) released a largely Lovecraft-themed album From Beyond in 1991. *Sleep (American stoner doom metal band and Lovecraft-devotees ) included a song "From Beyond" on their classic 1992 album Sleep's Holy Mountain. *Payne's Gray (German prog rock band) released a 1995 concept CD based on Dream-Quest: Kadath Decoded. *Ningen Isu (Japanese progressive metal band) recorded a song "Dunwich no Kai" (The Dunwich Horror) in their 1998 album Taihai Geijutsu-ten. *An 1999 audiobook version of Herbert West is performed by Jeffrey Combs, who played Herbert West in the three film versions. *Blue Oyster Cult **"The Old Gods Return" from the 2001 album Curse of the Hidden Mirror. *Without Face (Hungarian Metal band) has a song called "The Violin of Erich Zann" on the 2002 album Astronomicon. *Ryan Adams (Alt-country musician) wrote a song called "Arkham Asylum," which he and The Cardinals have performed live since September 18, 2006. *Electric Wizard (Stoner/doom metal band) released a song on their 2007 album, Witchcult Today, entitled "Dunwich", based around the short story. Also, "We Hate You", from their 2000 album, Dopethrone, contains sound clips from the film. * XCross released a concept album titled Kadath - The Dream Quest (2007). * Sapthuran's EP "The Beast in the Cave" (2007) is based upon the short story. * Hemlok (Rhode Island based rock band) has an instrumental entitled "Nyarlathotep" on their debut album Shades of Passing (2008). *Forma Tadre (German ambient band) titled their 2008 album The Music of Erich Zann. *Septic Flesh (Greek death metal band) references Erich Zann in the song "Lovecraft's Death" on their 2008 album Communion. *The H.P. Lovecraft Historical Society **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: At the Mountains of Madness'' (2006), a 1930s-style radio drama of the story, featuring professional actors, original music and sound effects. It is packaged with photos from the expedition, newspaper clippings and other props. **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: The Dunwich Horror'' (2008), Whateley's twin is named "Yog Whateley". **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: The Shadow Out of Time'' (2008) **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: The Shadow Over Innsmouth'' (2008) **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: The Call of Cthulhu'' (2012) **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: The Case of Charles Dexter Ward'' (2013) **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: The Colour Out of Space'' (2013) **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: Herbert West - Reanimator'' (2013) **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: The Dreams in the Witch House'' (2014) **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: Imprisoned with the Pharaohs'' (2014) **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: The Horror at Red Hook'' (2015) **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: Dagon - War of Worlds'' (2015) **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: A Solstice Carol'' (2015) **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: The White Tree'' (2016) **''Dark Adventure Radio Theatre: The Brotherhood of the Beast'' (2016) **Solstice Carol Songbook (1988) ***"Carol of the Old Ones" **A Shoggoth on the Roof (2005) **A Very Scary Solstice (2003) **An Even Scarier Solstice (2006) **Live at the Gilman House (2011) **''Dreams in the Witch House: A Lovecraftian Rock Opera'' (2013), a rock opera concept album called based on the work. The project is a Swedish/American collaboration between producers and songwriters Chris Laney, Anders Ringman, and Lennart Östlund and lyricists/book-writers Sean Branney, Mike Dalager and Andrew Leman. The album features Bruce Kulick and Doug Blair on lead guitar on some tracks. From those who have reviewed it, the album has received positive feedback but has not received mainstream attention. *Nox Arcana (Dark ambient and Halloween-themed duo) **2009 album Blackthorn Asylum on "From Beyond" with some twists of their own. **a song titled "Nyarlathotep". *Alexey Voytenko composed "The music of Erich Zann" for violin solo in 2009. *19 Nocturne Boulevard (podcast anthology series by Julie Hoverson) ** produced a loose audio drama adaptation of the Picture in the House in 2009, as adapted by Julie Hoverson. ** In October 2011, Julie Hoverson released an adaptation of "The Dunwich Horror" in a 4-part miniseries. Each episode was roughly 30 minutes long. * Stuff You Should Know The podcast presented a reading of "The Tomb" for their Halloween podcast in 2010. * High On Fire's 2010 song "Frost Hammer" contains the lyric "Plateau of Leng". *The Dunwich Horror was adapted into an "audio horror movie" in 2010 by director and writer Colin Edwards with the sound company Savalas. The recording is essentially an audio drama recorded in 5.1 Surround Sound to create a movie without pictures. It premiered at the Filmhouse cinema in Edinburgh on 23 June 2010 as part of the 64th Edinburgh International Film festival. Colin Edwards was in attendance along with cast members Greg Hemphill, Innes Smith and Vivien Taylor and sound designer Kahl Henderson. *The Great Old Ones (French Black Metal band): "Al Azif" (2012) * January 2012, the Cape Cod based Provincetown Theater announced a reading of a full-length play of the story, entitled HP Lovecraft's The Shadow over Innsmouth, adapted for the stage by Bragan Thomas. *Iron Man (Doom metal band) 2013 album South of the Earth contains the song "Half Face/Thy Brother's Keeper (Dunwich Pt. 2"), which is based on the Dunwich Horror. *Revocation (American thrash metal band) song "Madness Opus" off their 2014 album Deathless is based of off The Music of Erich Zann. *The Order of the Solar Temple's 2014 self-titled album includes a track titled "Jervas Dudley". *Demiurg (Swedish death metal band) references The Doom That Came to Sarnath in several tracks : "City of Ib", "Sarnath", and "Opus Morbidity". *Bob Drake (Avant-garde rock artist) **third album, Medallion Animal Carpet, Bob Drake and a collaborator retell the story of "The Dunwich Horror" under the title "Dunwich Confidential". **song, "Kaziah's Pet," is set in Arkham *High on Fire (Heavy-metal band) mentions Arkham in a song entitled "The Face of Oblivion" on the album Blessed Black Wings. *Common Market (Hip Hop group band) wrote a song called "Escaping Arkham" one of five songs on the album "The Winter's End EP". *Ripping Corpse (Death metal band) song "Beyond Humanity" is clearly directly inspired by the Lovecraft story "From Beyond" and the Gordon film. *The Magnus Archives *Solitude Aeturnus (doom metal band) wrote and played a song on their debut album, Into the Depths of Sorrow, called "White Ship." *''Mountains of Madness'' album is a musical adaptation of Lovecraft's stories by Alexander Hacke, Danielle de Picciotto and The Tiger Lillies. There is a song titled "Charles Dexter Ward" that refers to the story. *Shub-Niggurath (French band) *Eric Zann is a pseudonym of Jim Jupp, who has released an album on the Ghost Box Music record label. *French composer Claude Ballif wrote stage music of the name "Erich Zann". *Shub-Niggurath (Mexican black/death metal band) *Shub-Niggurath is mentioned by the band Morbid Angel in their song "Angel of Disease". *Rage (Heavy Metal band) **"Lost in the Ice" from the album The Missing Link **some songs from the Soundchaser album, especially "Great Old Ones" and "Secrets in a Weird World" **"In a nameless time" **"The crawling chaos" from Black in Mind. (seemingly about the destruction of the earth by Nyarlathotep) * deadmau5 (Electronic Music Producer) has made songs referencing Cthulhu and the sunken city of Ryleh * Iced Earth (heavy metal band) ** "Cthulhu" on its album Plagues of Babylon. * Cradle of Filth (extreme metal band) ** "Cthulhu Dawn", from the album Midian, based on his rising. ** "Mother of Abominations", from the album Nymphetamine, begins with a mantra "Iä Iä, C'thulhu fhtagn". * Cthulu (local Heavy Metal band from Rochester, NY). * Black Dahlia Murder (death metal band) has a song inspired by the Call of Cthulhu titled "Thy Horror Cosmic." * Deathchain (death metal band) ** "Cthulhu Rising" closing track of the album Death Gods. * Bejelit (Italian heavy metal band) ** A song titled "Haunter in the Dark," based on the story of the same name, from their Bones and Evil EP. * Congress (Belgian metalcore band) has a song intro titled "Nyarlathotep" on their Angry With The Sun album. * The band Darkest of the Hillside Thickets take their name from a phrase in "The Tomb" and has a song titled "Nyarlathotep" on their album The Shadow Out of Tim. The songs lyrics are written entirely in Middle Egyptian. * The band Dream Theater has a song titled "The Dark Eternal Night" which is adapted from Lovecraft's writing. * The band Burning Star Core has a song entitled "Nyarlathotep" on their album The Very Heart of the World. * The band Nile has an album titled "Amongst the Catacombs of Nephren-Ka". * Flint Glass (Experimental electronic project) has an album titled "Nyarlathotep", all music on this album was inspired by the Cthulhu Mythos. * Conan (British Doom Metal band) - The music video for the song "Foehammer" depicts Nyarlathotep. * Symphonic deathcore act Lorelei have a song named "The Dunwich Horror". * Discordance Axis (Grindcore band) have a song entitled Radiant Arkham Games Video Games *''The Lurking Horror'' (1987) - free here *''The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath'' (1988), a videogame adaptation for ZX-Spectrum. *Rapurasu no Ma *''I have no Mouth and I Must Scream'' - The Necronomicon features in a collection of grimoires in the castle. *Castlevania Legacy of Darkness - The title screen is the Necronomicon *''Alone in the Dark'' horror series **''Alone in the Dark'' (1992; I Motion) is strongly based on Lovecraft. Several tomes mention Cthulhoid beings and places, as well as appearances by the Deep Ones. De Vermis Mysteriis also appears. **''Alone in the Dark 3'' (1995) *"Call of Cthulhu" series **''Shadow of the Comet'' (1993; Interplay) the player investigates the influence a fallen comet has on a town. Free here. **''Call of Cthulhu: Prisoner of Ice'' (1995; I Motion) The player is a government agent during WWII, thrawting a Nazi plan to raise Cthulhu as their weapon. At the Mountains of Madness influence. Downloadable here. *''Necronomicon'' (1994) *''Innsmouth no Yakata'' (インスマウスの館, lit. "The Mansion of Innsmouth") was a 1995 3D first-person shooter video game for the Virtual Boy, released in Japan based on Chiaki J. Konaka's 1992 television series Insmus wo Oou Kage. It featured a branching level structure and four possible endings. *''Anchorhead'' (1998) Interactive text adventure set in the town of Anchorhead, where the locals have some very odd traditions. Playable here. *''Necronomicon: The Dawning of Darkness'' (2001), DreamCatcher Interactive Inc. published videogame adaptation of "Charles Dexter Ward" for the PC (developed by Wanadoo Edition). All the characters' names from the book were changed, as was the ending. *''Eternal Darkness: Sanity’s Requiem'' (2002) *''Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth'' (2005) An Xbox/PC first-person action-adventure video game. The game places the player in the role of Jack Walters investigating the strange occurrences involving Old Ones cults. The town of Innsmouth is the backdrop, the opening plot of which follows the second, third and fourth chapters of the novella with a great degree of accuracy (with a different protagonist). The protagonist is revealed to have been sired by a Ythian who mind-swapped with his father, and is admitted to the Arkham Mental Institution after seeing Yithian creatures and hence becoming seemingly insane during a raid of a Boston home.. Ichthyosis is the name of a medical condition. Elder Things are referenced but do not appear. Dark Corners of the Earth was supposed to be followed by a now cancelled sequel set in the 2000s, titled Call of Cthulhu: Destiny's End. *''Sherlock Holmes: The Awakened'' (2006; Frogwares) - The third game in Frogwares' Sherlock Holmes series. *''Witcher'' (2007) - Dagon is a boss in the first game. **''Witcher 3'' A copy of Necronomicon can possibily be found at the main hall of Kaer Morhen. Sometimes the book can be seen in in-game stores. *''Fallout'' series **''Fallout 3'' (2008) - A location in the Xbox 360/PS3/PC video game is called "The Dunwich Building." It features a mini-story of a man searching for his father, who is in possession of an "old, bloodstained book made of weird leather", which may be the Necronomicon; the man is found in front of an obelisk under the building, driven insane and turned into a feral ghoul. *** "Point Lookout" DLC, featured a quest involving a book with a similar purpose as the Necronomicon and an equally strange name, the Krivbeknih, which can be destroyed in the basement of the Dunwich Building. **''Fallout 4'' (2015) A location in the Xbox One/PS4/PC video game is called "Dunwich Borers". It is a mine owned by "Dunwich Borers LLC", and was used as a site for dark rituals and sacrifices. It also includes a sacrificial blade named "Kremvh's Tooth". The Pickman Gallery. The long quest centered around the Cabot House. *''Limbo of the Lost'' - The Simon Necronomicon sigil by Khem Caigan is used in the introduction. *''Splatterhouse'' (2010), takes place in a zombie-infested mansion owned by "Dr. Henry West" from Miskatonic, which seem to take their cue from Herbert West. Takes place in the setting of Arkham, Massachusetts. Several pieces of Cthulu grafitti, and a poster for "Hollywood Cthulu: A Live Cthulu Musical", The achievement "Lovecraft Baby" is an obvious reference to the author, a large creature similar to Cthulhu is seen inside a large glass tank. One of Dr. West's false names was "Howard Phillips West". Jennifer mentions a festival called "Shadow Over Arkham", during Jen's sacrifice, Dr. West does a chant with the words cthulhu and shub-niggurath creatures from H.P lovecraft's tales. Dr. Henry West pulls out a hypodermic needle filled with a glowing green liquid like in the film series' reagent, achievement/trophy "Flesh Re-Animated" is a reference to the film's title. One of Rick Taylor's former classmates (who was turned into a Forgotten) was named "Dan" like the Re-Animator movie's "Dan Cain". *''The Binding of Isaac'' (2011, Edmund McMillen): One item of the game is the flesh-bound Necronomicon, visibly based on the version from the Evil Dead 2 movie, with some of its missing pages being other items. They are also present in the Rebirth remake/expension. *''Chaos Code'' (2011; Arc System) Cthylla is playable in a young girl form, she is described in-game as Cthulhu's daughter and the queen of the sea, her attackas are named: **Phantom of Yog-Sothoth **The Hound of Tindalos **Wind-Walking Ithaqua Upper **The Ring of Papaloi **Tulzscha **Interstellar Flight Hastur **Game of Shoggoth **Flame of Fire Vampires **Shadow of the Dagon **The Black Goat's Sabbath **Incarnation of Darkness (summons Nyarlathotep) **The Call of Great Father *''Call of Cthulhu: The Wasted Land'' (2012) Herbert West's narrative in Miskatonic forms part of the plot. *''Eldritch'' (2013) *''Digital Pinball: Necronomicon'' (Sega Saturn, 1996) *''Demon's Soul'' (From software) - Notably the Old One *''Bloodborne'' (2015; From software) - Some cut elements such as "Umbasa" in dialogue direclty reference Demon's Soul ** The Hunter's Dream and the Nightmares can be linked to Lovecraft's Dream Cycle ** The world is influenced by Great Ones, which are similar to the Great Old Ones ** A boss called Ebrietas has a striking resemblence to Cthulhu (or Cthylla due to it being a female). ** Madness strikes when human beings are given insight into the horrors of the universe. ** The Old Hunters DLC has the Fishing Hamlet village for which the lore is basically a rendition of "The Shadow Over Innsmouth". ** "The Moon Presence" was likely inspired by and modeled after Nyarlathotep. ** The Brain of Mensis was inspired by Shoggoths. ** Rom the vacuous spider, besides her face, looks very similar to how Atlach-Nacha is described. *''Bioshock Infinite'' Booker Dewitt is from Arkham. *''Darkest Dungeon'' (2016) *''Sundered'' (2017) *''Call of Cthulhu: The Official Video Game'' *''Deep Black'' there is a boss called Basatan, which is a crab-like mech. *The Last Door - free here *The Chzo Mythos - Indie puzzle/horror games set amongst Ben “Yahtzee” Crowshaw’s Chzo Mythos. *Clive Barker’s Undying - stop a cursed family from releasing the Undying King *Clive Barker’s Jericho *Crawl *The Evil Within *Clockwork Empires *Conarium is the sequel to Lovecraft's "At the Mountains of Madness" and thoroughly depicts Elder Things. *League of Legends **The champion Cho'Gath is named after Shoggoth. **An item called "Morellonomicon" is named after both Necronomicon and a Rioter known as Morello. **A quote, from a champion named Karthus: "I'm putting your name in my little black necronomicon." *The iLovecraft Collection (iClassics Collection) - adapts Dagon, The Hound and The Window (Fungi from Yuggoth) *In the new Danganronpa v3, there is a Necronomicon used in one of the chapters as a motive *''At the Mountains of Madness'' - Hidden Object Puzzle Adventure game. *Blackbay Asylum *"The Case of Randolph Carter" is an interactive version of the story with alternate endings of Statement of Randolph Carter. Online here. *''The Statement of Randolph Carter'' Free here. *Sunless Sea *Wait – Extended *The Worry of Newport *X-COM: Terror from the Deep - The extraterrestrial vessel T’leth try to awaken the Great Dreamer. free here. *System Shock 2 *Team Fortress 2 - a magic book called the bombinomicon refers to the necronomicon *They Bleed Pixels *Tales from the Void *Dishonored - The Outsider *The Vanishing of Ethan Carter *Doom - In the megawad Strange Aeons, the Spinner in Darkness (Atlach-Nacha) is revealed to be the primary antagonist, tricking the player character into traveling across the Dreamlands to free it from its prison. *''Alan Wake'' - The plot revolves around an ancient being that uses the stories of poets and authors to claw its way into reality. *War in Heaven *''Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy'' features "Aura Beasts" that are seen using one of the psychic powers the main protagonist develops called "Aura View". This ability parallels the effects Crawford Tillinghast's device has on the characters in "From Beyond", who perceive creatures from another dimension as a result of using the device. *Magrunner: Dark Pulse *Shadow Hearts - quadrilogy **Necronomicon **Lord Dunsany is playable **Codex of R'yleh **''Shadow Hearts: From the New World'' (2005) Playstation 2 game features a visit to the fictional Arkham University, based in Boston, Massachusetts. H. P. Lovecraft himself appears as a professor at the university, conjuring up demons for the heroes to fight at their request. Shub-Niggurath appears as a boss, though its name is mistranslated as Jeb Niglas. *''Codename S.T.E.A.M.'' (3DS) - Randolph Carter appears as a playable character *Resident Evil 4 *Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness **Avoozl is described as a Dark One *The Lurking Horror (Infocom) ** Interactive fiction in which the player investigates weird happenings at G.U.E. University. *''Urban Dead'', there are two suburbs, named Old Arkham and New Arkham. Some players have even started to refer to a specific area as Miskatonic University. *Dr Floyd's Desktop Games (Micropose) *Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 **The Zombies map "Shadows of Evil" is large based on Lovecraft's world. * Demonbane - a Japanese eroge visual novel series based on the Cthulhu mythos, also adapted as an animated series. Nyarlathotep is the main antagonist trying to free its father Azathoth from the Shining Trapezohedron. It has taken on four named forms so far: Nya, an owner of a mysterious bookstore filled with dangerous grimoires, Nyarla, a maid to Augusta Derleth, Father Ny, the leader of the Church of Starry Wisdom, and the Tick-Tock Man, technology incarnate. It has also taken on the forms of an unnamed black man "from Egypt," and a talking black rat, among others. Its "true" form is depicted as a great shadow filled with fangs and claws and tentacles with three flaming eyes. Reimagines Herbert West as a guitar-playing lunatic mad scientist. * Quake ** Featured Shub-Niggurath as the final boss, and levels such as the Vaults of Zin and The Nameless City. Sandy Peterson was a level designer. The formless spawn appear as adversaries * Terraria ** Many of the bosses in the game are named after some part of Cthulhu's anatomy, e.g. "Eye of Cthulhu", "Brain of Cthulhu". ** The game's final boss, Moon Lord, resembles common depictions of Cthulhu. * Amnesia series (Frictional Games) ** Amnesia: The Dark Descent - The player encounters deep wells containing invisible monsters known as Kaernk, which hop up and down in the shallow water at the bottom; this recalls the deep wells found in the laboratory of "Charles Dexter Ward", which contained barely-visible monstrosities that hopped up and down at the bottom. The plyer try to solve the mystery without getting murdered or going insane. ** Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs still deals with madness and forbidden knowledge. ** Amnesia: Justine - the final gameplay sequenceconsists of a series of passages with cryptic messages scrawled in blood, some of which seem to be allusions to Lovecraft: "The pipers will call for us to dance," "the tattered yellow king shall dethrone," "from beyond it comes," and others. *** Justine Florbelle's family heirloom is a "star shaped soapstone," remniscent of the star-shaped soapstones found by the expedition team in "At the Mountains of Madness." * Dead Space series (Visceral Games) ** The Brethren Moons, introduced in Dead Space 3, are planet- or moon-sized extraterrestrial beings capable of telepathy; this trait, along with their tentacled appearance, recalls various Cthulhu mythos entities. * Mass Effect series (Bioware) ** The main antagonists of the series, the Reapers, are gigantic cephalopod-like machines whose very presence induces mental disturbances in organic beings, in much the same way that many Cthulhu Mythos entities induce insanity in human victims. The Reapers repeatedly describe themselves as being "beyond the comprehension" of mortal beings. They are also known as "The Old Machines," recalling the titles of "Old Ones" and "Elder Things" in the mythos. ** A recording made by a scientist on a derelict Reaper describes the hulk as "a dead god that still dreams," echoing the phrase, "in his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming." ** Their creators, the enigmatic Leviathans, are similarly Cthulhu-esque in that they resemble squids, and can control or destroy the minds of lesser beings. * The Elder Scrolls series (Bethesda Softworks) ** Oblivion Dagon Main quest ** Oblivion's quest "A Shadow Over Hackdirt" involving Deep Ones ** The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate, is depicted as an amorphous floating mass of eyes and tentacles in much like common representations of Yog-Sothoth. His sphere, the keeping of forbidden knowledge, is also much in keeping with Lovecraftian themes of there being knowledge about the universe mankind is not meant to know. His minions, the tentacled Seekers and amphibious Lurkers, are remniscent of Cthulhu and the Deep Ones, respectively. ** Skyrim, Dragonborn DLC - arrival of a god of forbidden knowledge. ** Character Sheogorath is named after Shoggoth. ** Mehrunes Dagon appears in Oblivion and Skyrim * Quake series ** The final boss of Quake, the first game in the series, is named Shub-Niggurath. * Half Life * The Secret World - the town of Kingsmouth and the Black Goat Woods * Euclidean * Eversion - free version here * Grim Dawn * Haunted Hotel 4 - Charles Dexter Ward adaptation * The Hound of Shadow - free here * The Moaning Words * Necronomicon (Kongregate) * Necronomicon: Book of Dead Names * The Rapture Is Here And You Will Be Forcibly Removed From Your Home * Penumbra: Black Plague * Penumbra: Overture * Robert D. Anderson and the Legacy of Cthulhu * The Secret World * Monria * Reveal the Deep * Nightmare on Azathoth * Terraria introduce the Moon Lord boss in its 1.3 update, who has been said by the creator of the game to be Cthulhu's brother. * Cthulhu Saves the World (Zeboyd Games) the player plays as Cthulhu himself on a quest to reclaim his power. * The Consuming Shadow * Sons of Uruzime * Shoggoth Rising * Shrouded in Sanity * World of Warcraft ** There are beings known as the "Old Gods" evil immortals who corrupted the world of Azeroth in ancient times. Known by name are C'Thun, Yogg-Saron, Y'Shaarj and N'Zoth. * Dead by Daylight's lore is Lovecraftian, notably the "Entity" * Darkness Within series ** Darkness Within: In Pursuit of Loath Nolder ** Darkness Within 2: The Dark Lineage (Iceberg) * Deathstate * The Dark Stone from Mebara * Penny Arcade Adventures: On the Rain-Slick Precipice of Darkness The city of New Arcadia is a spoof of Arkham. * Arkham Files (Fantasy Flight Games) * Silent Hill game series * Payday 2 has an infamous mask named "Cthulhu", based off the creature of the same name. * Grand Theft Auto V has a mask shop on the beach that sells masks modeled after Cthulhu's head. * PC and console game "Smite" possesses a god named Ah Muzen Cab and he has a possible skin resembling C'thulu. * Evolve features two playables monsters: the Kraken and the Elder kraken, that are based on Cthulhu. * Arcane 2: The Stone Circle Shub-Niggurath makes an appearance as the main villain in the online PC game. * Night in the Woods (PC), an entity known as the "Black Goat" plagues the dreams of the main character, who later encounters a cult dedicated to it and the supposed bottomless pit that it resides in. * Persona series of PlayStation games, Nyarlathotep appears as a god symbolic of the destructive potential of Carl Jung's collective unconscious, although, thus far, he only plays a significant role in the first title, and both parts of the second title. * Discworld Noir "Nylonathatep, the laddering horror" in the game . * FreeSpace 2 In the Derelict campaign mod, Nyarlathotep is the designation of a Shivan Lucifer class destroyer which was found floating in subspace for centuries. * Sam and Max series (Telltale Games) Nyarlathotep name and title (crawling chaos) is mentioned in "Ice Station Santa," the first episode of season 2 of the adventure games. When attempting to exorcize a demon, Nyarlathotep's name is one of the incorrect guesses of the demon's true name. * Nyarlathotep appears in Sundered as the player's guide throughout the story. later on he either becomes one of the bosses or your ally depending on your choices. * The Terrible Old Man was released as a short point and click adventure game for Windows and Android in 2015, by Cloak and Dagger Games. * Scribblenauts series ** Created the "Lovecraftian" adjective. ** Features Cthulhu ("The Call of Cthulhu"), the Shambler (aka Star Vampire, "The Shambler from the Stars") and Shoggoth ("At the Mountains of Madness"). * Forge of Empires has a reference to R'lyeh in at least one (recurring) quest (here https://image.ibb.co/mXJKu6/FoeHPL.jpg ) * Death Stranding * Lovecraft's Untold Stories (Blini Games, 2019) For obvious reasons... Role-Playing Games * Dungeons and Dragons 1st edition game, the original version of the Deities & Demigods book presents Elder Things as one of the example monsters of the Cthulhu Mythos, but are given the name "Primoridal Ones". *Pathfinder Roleplaying Game, Leng is a demi-plane, or pocket dimension, that exists adjacent to the world of Golarion. It closely resembles the Leng described in The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath. * Call of Cthulhu (1981) ** The Sassoon Files (2019) ** Fangarmer, an unofficial spinoff * Cthulhu Dark * Cthulhu Live (1997) * Delta Green (1997) * Trail of Cthulhu (2008) * CthulhuTech (2008) * Cthulhu Britannica (2009) * Silent Legions (2015) * Pax Cthuliana (2017) Card Games * Mythos: The Beginning (1996) * Cthulhu 500 (2004) * Call of Cthulhu: The Card Game (2004) * Nyaralathotep as the Thing Outside Time and Space in the trading card game Hecatomb. * Nyarlathotep as Outer God Nyarla in the trading card game Yu-Gi-Oh. * Magic: The Gathering, there are two cards named Library of Leng and Candles of Leng. * Elder Sign: Omens (2011) * Cards of Cthulhu, a deck building game * Munchkin has an edition titled "Munchkin Cthulhu" and features many parodies of Lovecraftian inventions. * Arkham Horror: The Card Game (2016) Board Games * Arkham Horror (1987, 2005, 2018) is a cooperative adventure board-game themed around H.P Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. The game has players exploring the town of Arkham as they attempt to stop unmentionable horrors from spilling into the world. * Cthulhu Wars * Cthulhu Dice (2010) * "Smash Up" has an expansion centred around the Cthulhu Mythos * Mansions of Madness (2011) * Eldritch Horror (2013) is a spiritual successor to Arkham Horror and has players travelling across the glove to fight the Ancient Ones. Plays * Tim Uren adapted The Rats in the Walls into a one-man play of the same name which was performed at the 2006 Minnesota Fringe Festival. * "The Rats in the Walls" (2007) Dave Walsh adapted and performed the one-man play at Shakespeare by the Sea, Newfoundland Festival. * "H. P. Lovecraft's The Dreams in the Witch House" (2008), "The Dreams in the Witch House" was brought to the stage by WildClaw Theatre Company in Chicago, in conjunction with Weird Tales Magazine's 85th anniversary, under the title . It was adapted and directed by WildClaw Artistic Director Charley Sherman. * In 2011 the Dunwich Horror was adapted by David Dawkins of Ororo Productions for the inaugural London Horror Festival. The production retained a great deal of the language from the original story and was both praised and criticised for this, though reviews were generally positive. The company is working on expanding and remounting the production in 2012. * In September 2011, the Cape Cod-based Provincetown Theater Company announced that an adaptation of "The Picture In The House" would be performed live onstage at the November 2011 Fall Playwright's Festival in Provincetown, Massachusetts. This is believed to be the first such adaptation of this particular tale. * Re-Animator: The Musical (2011) * In October 2013, The Company (a Yorkshire amateur dramatics society) produced a stage play adaptation of "The Dunwich Horror" at the Drama Studio at the University of Sheffield. Other work * Many concepts, characters and entities in the universe of the SCP Foundation are either inspired or directly adapted from the works of Lovecraft. ** SCP-701 The Hanged King's Tragedy (a nod to the King in Yellow) is a cursed play tied to the Hanged King, an enigmatic deity, largely inspired by Hastur ** SCP-2264 Alagadda is an inter-dimensional city (a nod to Carcosa), which serves as the King's main air. ** SCP-2662 Cthulhu f'������ ������ Category:Lists